


Nothing Wrong

by ReDArrowGirl57



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Red is mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDArrowGirl57/pseuds/ReDArrowGirl57
Summary: While in Alola a scientist claims he can help Red's muteness. Red goes for it ready to accept any risk, but Green still has doubts and distrust for the seemingly friendly scientist.





	Nothing Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought it was Rival Green, so that's the name I used. Not connected to my other pokemon work.

Red and Green sat at a small table eating ice cream and trying to stay cool on an extremely hot Alola day. Green complained about the heat wave glancing at the beach not far from where they were sitting. They hadn't been in Alola long, but the heat was already too much for Green. He missed the mild temperatures of Pallet town. A man walked up to their table snapping Green out of his daydreaming.

'Excuse me, but you're Red, correct?" A man tall man with strange blue and yellow asked. Red lowered his hat hiding some of his face. He ignored the man trying to finish his ice cream. Green rolled his eyes. Red was always recognized everywhere they went. Everyone wanted to talk to him or battle him. 'I'm am sorry for interrupting you, but name is Doctor Colress. I am renowned scientist." he bragged. Red didn't look at him and continued to eat like he wasn't there. 

"Look, if you're here for a battle, we're not interested. How about you buzz off?" Green said not liking this guy.

"Oh no, I'm not here to challenge you. I'm here to talk to you about some of the research I have been conducting," the scientist turned to Red. "I have been working on getting Pokemon to speak our language."

"Pokemon to speak?" Green asked feeling a spark of curiosity. 

"Yes, and I have some great results! That is why I am so glad to meet you Red, because you are mute, correct?"  

Red gasped and Green stood from his seat shoving the table a bit in shock and anger. He saw Red sinking deeper in his chair. The scientist tried to defend himself. "I am sorry for being so blunt. I did not indent to upset you. It's just with the nature of my research I may have a way to help you." He said and Red finally looked at him. "I may have a way for you to be able to speak."

Neither Red or Green moving staring at Colress in shock. The scientist continued, "I am aware that you have not spoken since a young age and with my help I believe I can return your ability to talk. If you are interested please stop by my lab anytime," he handed Red his card with the location of his lab. "Please, give it a try." Colress said nothing more and left. 

Red looked intently at the card.Green sat back down at their table. "You can't really be concerning this Red?" Green asked. "We have no idea who this guy is. He might not even be a real scientist."

'But what if he can really do it.' Red used sign language to communicate. 

It took Green a second to answer translating Red's sign language. He had never been good at understanding it despite trying to learn it for years. "I don't know Red, I just get a bad feeling about that guy. He seems off. I don't trust him." 

'It might be the only way. I'm going to try, Green," Red signed and then stood up. Green sighed heavily and followed. 

They flew on Red's Charizard to Colress's lab. "Welcome!" He said happily when he saw them. "I am so glad you decided to come. Here follow me," Colress brought them inside his lab and induced them to his staff. They walked as Colress explained his experiments. "We use the move Confusion. It seems to re-wire the brain that is blocking speech due to fear and intense anxiety."

Green didn't like this place.The other scientists seemed oddly stiff and none of them made eye contact. He especially didn't like Colress. He spoke like Red's muteness was something to be fixed. As if something was wrong with Red because he couldn't speak. Green went to say something to Red, but his friend was so absorbed with what the scientist was saying, eating up every word about giving Red his speech back. Green saw a light, a hope, he hadn't seen in Red's eyes since Mt Silver. Green decided not to voice anything about his concerns.   

He brought them into a small all white room with a bed in the center. "Here we are," Colress said entering the room. "Red if you would please lay down on the table and we will begin immediately." 

"Right now?" Green questioned. 

"Of course, if that is okay with you Red. Yet, the sooner we start the sooner your speech will be fixed," Colress said and threw a pokeball that had an Alakazam. Colress quickly evolved it to its Mega form. "Shall we?" 

Red nodded, but Green grabbed his arm. "Red, shouldn't you should think about this for a second? This could be dangerous. Pokemon moves are not meant to be used on humans especially not statues moves. You could be seriously hurt."   

"There is a small risk, but it is justified by the end result," Colress said interrupting.

Green glared at him. "Can I have a moment alone with my friend?" 

"Very well," Colress walked out of the room and Green noticed the glare the scientist gave him.

"Red, I don't trust this guy. Using Confusion on you could give you brain damage! It's not safe," Green pleaded. 

'It might be the only way,' Red signed. 

"Please Red, just think about the risks for a second! I don't understand what's gotten into you," Green unintentionally started raising his voice. "Not being able to talk never bothered you before! Why are you so set on this now?" 

'This is my decision not yours!' Red singed glaring at his friend.  'This might be the only way to fix me.'

Green gasped his voice suddenly soft, "Red you don't need to be f..," before Green could finish Colress walked back into the room. 

"I am sorry, but I need this room for another experiment. If we are going to do this, we need to do it now," he said. 

Red glared at Green then turned to Colress and nodded. He knocked into Green's shoulder as he walked by him and laid down on the bed. Green sighed and left the room.

Green, two other scientist, and Colress stood in the small observation room overlooking where Red was laying. The Mega Alakazam was next to Red's head as Colress explained that Red needed to relax. Red closed his eyes and let out a long breath. The Mega Alakazam put both its hands on either side of Red's head. Green stood in the cover of the observation deck with his arms crossed. They had hooked Red up to a bunch of monteriors and Green watched his heart rate and blood pressure lower slightly as Red relaxed. 

"Shall we begin then?" Colress asked over the speaker and Red nodded. Colress smiled in a way that made Green uneasy.

"Sir, are you sure about this?" A female scientist asked. "We've never done this on a human before."   

Green jumped. "You've what!?" He ran up to Colress wanting to punch him and stop the experiment. 

"Alakazam use Confusion!" Colress ordered.

"No!"  Green yelled. 

The Mega Alakazam used Confusion on Red. Instantly, his face twisted in pain and his body became tense.The monitors started beeping widely, his blood pressure and heart rate spiking to dangerous levels. Red started to shake on the table."Sir, he having a seizure!" the female scientist yelled. Red suddenly let out a loud scream in pain. The first sound Green had heard from him in a long time.

"Red!" Green yelled seeing Red twist in pain screaming in agony. He turned to Colress, "You have to stop!  

"Why? Look at the results we are getting!" Colress smiled a gittness in his voice.

"You're going to kill him!" Green cried over the sound of Red's continued screams. "Damn you!" Green swung a punch at Colress, but scientist dodged it. 

"Get him out of here! He's interfering with my test!" Colress ordered and two large guards appeared behind Green. They grabbed him, pulling Green away. 

Green kicked and tried to break free, but the guards were too strong. "Let me go! They're going to kill him! Red! Red!" Green yelled unable to stop the guards from throwing him down the steps outside of the lab entrance. Green rolled down the stairs and into the gravel, the wind knocked out of him. The guards warned him to stay away and closed the door. Green stood back up. He pounded on the lab door trying to get back inside. "Red!" he screamed. He kept pounding but the door would not open. "Fine, let's try something else," Green said to himself and pulled out a pokeball.

***

Red screamed his mind in a blur of pain and white hot noise. He saw flashes of his life, of his mom's smile, of professor Oak and all his pokemon. He heard Green, somewhere in all the pain and noise. He hear him calling his name and it made him think of Green's laugh, of Green's smile in the bright Alola sun. He tried to focus on that, but the pain became too much and he could only scream more as his mind was lost in a painful confusion. 

There was a loud roar, Red thought he heard, and the pain stopped. The intense feeling in his mind was gone replaced with a slight headache. Red whole body ached and he unsure where he was or what was going on. 

"Red," a voice called out to him. Red tried to open his eyes, but he found himself being pulled unconscious. 

Green's Arcanine breathed out a wave of fire, covering him as he picked up Red from the table. Red didn't wake up as his head lolled to the side. Green cursed and lifted Red up onto his Arcanine. With a quick flamethrower, Green cleared a path from him to escape. He saw Colress stranding on the other side of his burning lab. The scientist glared at Green as he rode his Arcanine away with Red.  

Green wasn't sure how long it was before he told his Arcanine to stop. They were a large open field with some Ratatta roaming in the weeds. Green laid down Red gently in the grass. He shook his friend softly. "Red, Red, wake up."   

Red slowly opened his eyes and Green let out a relieved sign. "Thank goodness." Green saw Red weakly glancing around. "You're alright. We're on the other side of the island. You're safe now." Red nodded and seem to relax a bit. "How are you feeling/" Green asked. 

Red opened his mouth to speak but closed it. 'Okay.' he signed. 

"That's good at least," Green said softly. He looked out seeing the sun starting to set in the distance. He didn't realize Red was signing to him until he saw him moving in the cover of his eyes. "What's up?" Green asked. 

'I'm sorry. I should have listened to you,' Red didn't look at Green. 'It's just..,' Red started to sign and then stopped for a second and then continued. 'I just wanted to be able to talk.'

"But why?" Green asked trying not to yell. "You've never wanted to before. What changed?"

Red turned and looked directly in Green's eyes. He then turned away. "What is it?" Green asked.

'I wanted to be able to talk to you.' Red signed making Green's eyes widen and his chest tighten up. 'I wanted that guy to fix me so I could actually talk to you, Green. I want to have a conversation where I don't burden you by making you translate, where we can just talk without it having to be work for you!'

Green threw himself onto Red hugging him tightly. He pulled Red in as close as he could giving Red a tight squeeze. "You are not a burden, Red. Being with you isn't work. I don't care if I have translate. I like being with you whether you can talk or not and I will always like to be with you! That guy was wrong. You don't need to be fixed. You are perfect just the way you are, Red! Nothing about you needs fixing. You are perfect to me."   

Red sniffed and hugged Green back hugging him just as tightly. The two stayed like that for a long time not wanting to ever let go of the other.


End file.
